


Mornings

by pornell_fangirl



Category: Baywatch
Genre: Multi, Pre-Slash, musings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-08
Updated: 2013-02-08
Packaged: 2017-11-28 15:57:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/676214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pornell_fangirl/pseuds/pornell_fangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Craig ponders on his wife's insistence on inviting Eddie in for breakfast.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mornings

**Author's Note:**

> Seriously, this is a ridiculous little drabble that wouldn't leave my head and insisted on being written down.
> 
> I own nothing Baywatch related save for the first series boxset.
> 
> I'm kinda curious as to why I can find no - and I mean NO - Baywatch slash ever written anywhere... Answers on a postcard?

The door buzzed and Craig groaned. Gina had thought it was such a great idea to rent out their storage room to his new colleague but this was starting to grate.

It wasn't the daily requests for milk, coffee, cereal or whatever else Eddie may have inadvertently run out of. Nor was it the predictable offer to stay for coffee or breakfast Gina would likely extol.

What was bothering Craig was the fact that Eddie would turn up, like clockwork, before his caffeine intake had taken hold and he would do it shirtless.

There was only so much he could take before he lost the plot completely. He was having a hard enough time with trying to pretend he didn't know that Gina knew.

Of course she did. They'd been married nearly fifteen years and this was one of the things he'd been honest about from the beginning.

Gina had been surprisingly accepting of his past affairs with men, in fact she often pointed out men she thought he might be attracted to.

So why, he asked himself, would she - after over a decade and a half of being together - suggest a roommate she knew was exactly his type?

Though his taste in men was damn close to his taste in women. Petite, brunette, brown eyed and athletic.

Dammit! Realisation dawned on him. Gina was up to something here. But what?

He waited until that night to ask her, Eddie was out with some of the guys he met at Rookie School.

At first she'd flashed him her innocent grin and denied everything, but Craig was a lawyer as well as a lifeguard and he was used to getting answers when he needed them. Even if he doubted Old Judge Carroll would appreciate his cross examination techniques in his courtroom.

So Gina loved him enough to share him? Who was he to deny his wife anything?

Now he just had to find out how serious Eddie was about being in his kitchen with no shirt on....


End file.
